Stumped
by WillowWitch
Summary: Alejandro was never stumped. He was always ahead of everyone and knew them by the book. Nothing surprised him... So what happens when he finds someone unexpected singing 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga one night? Alejandro x Noah


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Total Drama Series

* * *

**Stumped**

Alejandro was the big man on the slowly breaking apart plane that was their transportation around the world. He had everything in the palm of his hand. Chris, Chef, the girls, and even the guys were on his side in everything. Heck, even Tyler, who was jealous of him because of Lindsay's infatuation with him, began to trust him more.

Yup, Alejandro was the one everyone was beginning to love. Heather, though putting up a good fight, was even starting to fall for his trance. It was hard keeping up a good guy front and being bad at the same time, but in the end, he knew it'd be worth it. Why? Because nothing stumped Alejandro. Alejandro was the one who stumped everyone else.

Nothing surprised Alejandro, and that's why he would win this game.

_"… on't call my name… Alejandro…"_

At that, Alejandro stopped in his tracks.

_"…Just let me go…"_

Where was that coming from? Was he hearing things? Turning the corner, he could hear the sound coming from the storage area. Walking slowly towards the doors, he heard the song getting louder.

_"…Alejandro… Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro…"_

"Maybe it's Ezekiel again…" Alejandro stated. "If he keeps coming back into the game my chances at success are gonna take longer to accomplish"

At this, he decided to make sure. He couldn't exactly go to Chris to report someone singing if there was the possible chance that it really wasn't Ezekiel. On the other hand, he could possibly get someone kicked off if he reports them… But the singing. He absolutely hated that song. It was a disgrace to his name.

Whoever was singing it needed to be punished.

He opened the door slowly, making sure he didn't cause the perpetrator to have reason to be alarmed and run off. Not that there was anywhere for him to run, though. The only way out was the emergency exit in the back of the storage room, which let out of the plane. No one was crazy enough for that. Looking around, it seemed as though no one was around.

Until the singing started again.

_"You know that I love you, boy_  
_Hot like Mexico, rejoice…" _

Alejandro smirked. He caught her. There was no way that this person was just his imagination if she was right on the other side of this crate. Though, whoever this girl was, she had a nice voice. Who was singing it though? It couldn't have been Courtney. Her voice is too high, Gwen's cracks (A LOT in his opinion), Heather sounds too asian…

He couldn't exactly see Leshawna or Bridgette singing a Lady Gaga song. Izzy… Doesn't sing this well. He figured Sierra would sing a song with Cody's name rather than his, and Lindsay… Hmm, maybe it was Lindsay, but her voice is rather high, too.

Who was it?

Peaking over the crate he was hiding behind. Alejandro's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It definitely wasn't Ezekiel, but it wasn't a girl like he thought, either. It was actually…

"…Noah?"

At the sudden sound, Noah jumped and swiftly turned around to look at a pair of light green eyes staring at him with disbelief. His cheeks darkened and he stood abruptly, stiff as a board and dropping his book in the process as Alejandro looked him up and down. He couldn't believe it. That voice that enchanted Alejandro for a minute was really a GUY! NOAH!

They both stared at each other for the longest time, not sure what to do in such an awkward position. Noah was looking around to see if there was something that could take Alejandro's attention off of him, and Alejandro was trying to think of something to say. Possibly to get Noah to feel comfortable enough for them to still work on the same team together.

"… Umm… Hey, Noah…" Alejandro started awkwardly. "Whatcha doing…? Up so late…?"

"… Reading…" Noah replied, returning the awkwardness.

At that, Alejandro looked at the cover of the book Noah was reading. In actuality, it wasn't even a book. It was actually a magazine about Total Drama World Tour. He looked at Noah with a raised eyebrow, as the main cover showed Alejandro himself posing nicely. Noah could only hope his blush was not as noticable as his obvious discomfort.

"You're reading about… us?" Alejandro asked.

"Err… Chris didn't have much…" Noah replied, still stiff as a board.

"I… See…" Alejandro replied, walking over to him.

Picking up the magazine and looking through the pages. However, without realizing it, Noah attempted to walk out of the room, hoping to forget this whole situation altogether. Unfortunately, Alejandro was clever and perceptive. He never let his guard down, and practically had eyes in back of his head.

"You sing a lot better than you let on" he said, mentally slapping himself.

Noah halted.

"For a minute I thought you were a girl" Alejandro said, turning the page.

He stopped, looking at this magazine a little more carefully. The magazine talked about the three teams of Total Drama World Tour and the page he stopped on showed pictures of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Pictures of them when Sierra had been on their team and pictures of when Izzy joined. However, what caught his attention was what he saw in pictures of the whole team. They were obviously candid shots because Noah apparently didn't notice. In every picture he looked at, Noah had been looking at him, which confused Alejandro for a minute…

"Thanks for the- I assume- compliment" Noah with his normal sarcastic tone.

Alejandro ignored him as he continued looking at pictures of their team, and one where Noah seemed to have been talking with Izzy with an anxious or nervous look on his face. Izzy looked like she'd hit gold or something, and Alejandro immediately knew something was up with the dark-skinned boy that he didn't know about. However, he was going to find out.

"This magazine got… a lot of nice shots, didn't it?" he asked. Noah looked at him suspiciously. Where was he going with this?

"Sure…?" he replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, all these pictures and you didn't seem to notice. You sure were looking at me enough to make it seem so" Alejandro noted, pointing to a picture of when they were on the goat in Egypt.

Noah froze, staring at the picture wide-eyed.

"So… What's with that, hmm?" Alejandro asked, a smirk on his face. Noah fidgetted a little…

… Before bolting for the door…

Alejandro immediately dashed towards it, jumping over the crate to catch up. Noah had put up a good fight, throwing stuff in front of the Latino boy in order to get himself ahead. However, once Noah reached the doorknob, he felt a hand on his shoulder rip him from it and push him against the door. Alejandro leaned in, pinning Noah.

Noah panted in exhaustion and panic. Alejandro was rather too close for his comfort, and Noah tried wriggling out of the pin, until Alejandro grabbed his wrists and held him against the door. Noah grunted at the grip, but refused to look in Alejandro's eyes.

"… Well? Come on, teammate, you can tell me…" Alejandro whispered huskily in Noah's ear. Noah cringed at the closeness, biting his lip for some reason.

"Go away" Noah growled, keeping his eyes shut and wishing to be anywhere but where he was.

"Is there something that Izzy can apparently know that I can't?" Alejandro asked, leaning closer to Noah's face. Noah shook his head furiously. "Then tell me…"

Noah stayed silent. Alejandro sighed.

"If you're not gonna answer you could at least look at me" he said.

"No" Noah snapped. "I've fallen for this trick before! I'm not gonna do it again!"

At this, Alejandro blinked. Trick? Did Noah know that he was a fake? But how…? He'd been so clever, so cunning. What in the world was Noah hiding from him?

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked again, trying to keep his composure.

"Don't try to butter me up you fake!" he snapped again, keeping his eyes closed. "I've already had problems with people like you, and I don't need to go there again!"

"People like… me?" Alejandro asked, hoping Noah was just bluffing.

"My boy-…" he started, but stopped. "… My friend was just like you! Using his looks to capture others into his trap! It won't work on me again!"

Alejandro stopped at Noah's hesitiation. Was he about to say… boyfriend?

"What did you say?" Alejandro asked.

"You heard me" Noah snapped again, turning and keeping his head down.

"Did you say… Or, were you TRYING to say… boyfriend?" Alejandro asked.

Noah almost stopped breathing right then and there. The shock of the question nearly caused him to open his eyes in surprise and fear. Fortunately, he was composed enough to keep them shut. At the silence, Alejandro knew his answer, and smirked.

"So you're gay, that means…" Alejandro said. Noah didn't like his tone. "And who is this lucky man?"

"It's none of your concern" Noah snapped. "Besides, we broke up ages ago…"

"It's still interests me" Alejandro said. "I'm stronger than you are, and can keep you here til the sun rises if you so desire"

If Noah's eyes were open, he'd be glaring at his teammate right now. However, since they weren't, he could only sigh and give up.

"… It was Justin…" Noah answered, and Alejandro's eyes widened.

"You mean McHottie?" Alejandro practically shouted. Noah nodded.

"He said I was… Cute… and at first I was resistent… But one look in his eyes and I fell right into his trap" Noah explained. "But once I was voted off, he wanted nothing to do with me. Said that losers didn't deserve him… Despite the fact that he lost right after me…"

"That's… surprising" Alejandro said. "So… Why've you been looking at me then?"

By now, Noah had given up trying to get out of his grip.

"… You reminded me of Justin… Enhancing others to get what you wanted until they became useless. You're just like him. And though I absolutely hated it… I…"

Noah stopped, refusing to go any further. He was already humiliated as it was just from being caught singing. However, Alejandro knew what was coming next, and he smirked again.

"Noah…" he started. Noah did reply, but he didn't need to.

A pair of lips planted themselves on Noah's, shocking the smaller boy into opening his eyes and looking at the scene before him. Alejandro was kissing him, and he was still pinned against the door. The blush that Noah never wanted was coming back as Alejandro's tongue tried breaking into his mouth. When Noah didn't oblige, he lifted his knee to lightly tap his thigh, which freaked Noah out enough to gasp, letting Alejandro have entrance.

Noah couldn't stop himself. Alejandro's kiss was… poisonous… He felt himself losing this fight. The kiss was so gentle, so soft, so… _angelic_… Noah couldn't stop himself from eventually melting and returning the kiss…

It was when Alejandro moaned softly that Noah immediately snapped out of it and leaned back into the door, breaking the kiss. Alejandro looked at him surprised, but saw Noah's light-headed expression and darkened cheeks. Smirking, he leaned in close.

"I'm not Justin…" Alejandro whispered, sending chills down Noah's spine. "… because you're the one who stumped_ me_ …"

Noah's eyes widened for a moment, not sure he heard what he did. However, it didn't matter, as Alejandro leaned in again, capturing his lips and pulling both of Noah's wrists above his head to pin them with one hand as he other one reached underneath his shirt…

* * *

The next morning, the contestants had reached Japan, where Alejandro had just won their pinball challenge. Because of this, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot had been first to choose their props for the second part of their challenge- the commercial for the weird fish snack Chris came up with. Alejandro looked through the props, finding a bunch of useful items and explained to his team his idea, getting approval from most of them. He then looked at Noah and smirked.

"Noah?" he asked, and Noah was able to hide his blush successfully.

"Eh" he replied, shrugging.

He had to say as little as possible to avoid thinking about the night before.

As they left the storage room, no one noticed the other teenager who'd been in the storage room this whole time. His nose was bleeding and he'd been hiding behind the crates in the back to avoid detection.

"Those two would KILL me if they knew I was back here that night, eh…"

THE END


End file.
